Requiem
by Anime-Manga-Music-Lover
Summary: Alucard has just killed the last of the souls inside him when he hears her voice again. He's been hearing her voice for so long but he can't seem to remember who she is after being in his own world for so long. But after 30 years, he's finally up and ready to meet this person again. (Rating may change in Ch 2 ;P )
1. Chapter 1

**Song being used:** **'Requiem' by Inori (Lisa)** **(from the anime Trinity Blood) using English translated lyrics.**

* * *

 _I really shouldn't be sitting here, but this is the only way for me to be close to Master… and I've also been sitting on Master's chair for the last twenty-nine years, so what's the harm in me sitting on it a little while longer?_

I thought to myself as I'm sitting in his chair, my feet barely touching the floor and only a few feet away from me is Master's coffin, the concert with his seal laying on top. It's been 30 years and I'm still waiting for him, me and Sir Integra. I brought the straw up to my lips, drinking the blood bag before running my gloved hand over Master's armrest, ever since we've rebuilt the mansion, I've been keeping Master's room clean for the day when he returns.

"Should be any day,now." I said as I started humming, tilting my head against the back of the chair as I let my other hand touch thebitemarks on my neck, the collar on my uniform unbutton as I'm relaxing before meeting Sir Integra in a while.

* * *

I've killed the last of souls the inside me when I heard this humming sound. I listened.

 **There is no end to be found in this world.**

 **Sleep, my beloved.**

 **Your life goes on.**

It's the same voice I've been hearing for as long as I've been in this darkness, hearing the usual high pitch screech.

 **You were born and then you lived.**

"Sort of." She mumbled.

 **To sing a song of hope**

"Actually, not really. I can't imagine Master singing, let alone giving hope." _Especially with his laugh, lets you know that there is no more hope with your life – or what's left of it before he ripped them apart or shot them to death._

 **For eternity**

She continued to hum for a while and it sounded like she was close by, I can feel her and smell her again, her sweet scent filling my nose, as it always has for who knows how long.

 **I Offer up these tears,**

 **The words of a new love.**

 **Thank you for the days of bliss within my dreams.**

"Ah, it's time for me to oversee Sir Integra's sparring lesson."

 _Wait. Where are you going?_ Her voice started to fade, getting further away and I strained to hear her voice.

 **I thank the fact that we met here.**

 **For eternity**

 _Wait, come back!_ I can feel that she left, that she's not near me anymore.

I laid there hoping she'll come back but she didn't. I opened my eyes to see complete darkness, but I can see the smooth wood in front of me, I pressed my hand against the cool wood and pushed, lifting the lid off and hearing something hard sliding and falling onto the stone floor. I sat up and looked around, I was in my room, in my coffin. My chair a couple of feet away from me and my glass of wine upside down with an unopened bottle next to it on the small table. I looked around my room and caught the sweet scent again, it seems to fill the room.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent, tugging a memory of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, no, they're not blue the last time I saw them. They were crimson and looked at me with pride, joy and…

"Why did you kick me? That hurt!" I suddenly heard her voice. It was far away but I can hear her.

"That is not something you joke about!" Another woman yelled, her voice sounding familiar too. "Haven't you learned anything? And don't think that master of yours is off the hook. He skipped out and never came back and if he does come back, I will have _WORDS!_ "

"Oh, he'll return alright. I know that cause he drank my blood." I felt my jaws clench. "Just try to be patient a little while longer."

"You've been saying that for thirty years, Seras." _Seras. That's right, that's her name._ "Thirty. Years! Of course you can wait. You're a bloody vampire."

"Frowning makes more wrinkles~" I suddenly can hear her whining in pain.

"Such a mouth on you! Apologize! Apologize, damn it!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, okay? I really am! Really!"

 _That's right, Seras Victoria._ I laid back down in my coffin, feeling that the sun is still out, pulling the lid down. _My sweet Seras Victoria, I'll be seeing you soon._ I thought as my eyes closed and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

I yawned as I'm walking inside the mansion, patrolling as there's about less than hour left before sunrise. Sir Integra still asleep even though a few years ago, she would have been up by now. Sir Integra is not as young as she used to be, needing more rest but she's still the same as ever. Still able to use her sword and still able to kick me in my face without throwing her hip out. I rubbed my hand against my cheek, remembering yesterday when she kicked me in my face then pinched my cheek for telling her about getting more wrinkles from frowning.

"I shouldn't have said that to Sir Integra." I sighed as I kept walking through the dark halls, yawning again. _I should make my way back to my room and get ready for bed._ I thought.

I started humming again when I felt this chill run down my back, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, something is watching me. I turned around, seeing nothing behind me, I threw out my senses throughout the mansion as I slowly started walking again, but everything is quiet, a few people were up and walking about, cleaning the first floor of the mansion. I walked further down the hall when I heard a soft growl ahead of me and my eyes widen at the huge black shaggy dog that appeared from around the corner, looking at me with two crimson eyes, but I know there are more eyes but they're closed.

"Baskerville." I softly said, staring at Master's familiar. I stepped towards the dog then it suddenly turned and ran. "Wait! Baskerville!" I yelled, running after it.

I followed him throughout the halls, stairs and finally into the basement as he turned into shadows and slid under Master's door. I stopped in front of the door, panting slightly as I stared at the door, feeling… I felt my eyes widen at the familiar presence that I feel behind the door. I quickly opened the door stepping into the room but it was the same as I left it, I walked a little further in when the door closed behind me.

I jumped a little as I turned my head towards the door, but no one was there. I looked around the room again before my eyes stopped at Master's coffin, the stone that was laying on top is laying on the ground beside it.

"Master." I called, turning around in the middle of the room, a smile on my face, looking for him when something warm pressed against my back. I stood there, enjoying the warmth and the scent that drifted towards my nose.

"Seras." A shiver spread throughout my body at the sound of his voice again. I turned around and immediately wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my face against his chest.

"Master!" I said happily then I paused as I remember Master doesn't like being touched… or hugged. "Uhh…" I was slowly unwrapping my arms from around him when I felt his arms wrap around me and held me tightly against him.

"Seras." He said, tightening his hold as I heard and felt him breathed in.

"Master?" I softly said, unsure about wrapping my arms around him again as they're hovering around his sides.

"My Seras." I stared at the wall across from me in shock at the way he said my name. "My dear, lovely Seras." I quickly pulled away, pushing against his chest but he kept his arms around me, not letting me go.

"Master, are you alright?" _This is so unlike him,_ very _unlike him!_ "You're acting… strange."

"I am quite fine." He said, looking at me… his eyes… his eyes were looking at me with this soft look that if my heart were to be beating, it would be beating out of my chest right now, especially as Master's gloved hand is caressing my face.

I want to keep looking into his crimson eyes, but with his hand on my cheek and the look I keep seeing in his eyes whenever my eyes meet his, I can't help but look back down to his chest feeling embarrass and unsure about what to do next.

"Seras." I immediately looked up into Master's eyes and I'm not sure, because it has be all in my head as I felt my cheeks start heating up at how close he is to my face – not realizing that he had leaned down to mine.

"Yes Master." I breathlessly said, my eyes immediately going back and forth from his lips and eyes as he leaned closer and I just stood there, afraid to make the wrong move because I might have the wrong idea.

"I am hungry." He said. I looked into his eyes, relieved a bit.

"O-of course Master." I said. "I'll go and retrieve you some blood from the kitchen."

"No," his thumb rubbed against my cheek before his eyes went down to neck. "I want you to feed me," his hand left my cheek and slid down to the buttons of my uniform, unbutton the collar covering my neck and the first button of my uniform. "with your blood."

Wordlessly, I just tilted my neck to the side, feeling myself breathing a little fast as Master lowered his head to my neck and shivered, feeling his warm tongue licking my neck, not realizing that I was clenching his shirt as he licked my neck again then felt him bite my neck, slowly, as if he didn't want to hurt me and… I was pressing my lips together to keep myself from moaning the pleasure feeling that's spreading throughout my body.

 _My Seras._ I heard him say in my head as he held me closer against his body, feeling him drink my blood. And not soon after I started to feel tired, my body feeling heavy as Master is trying to satisfy a thirty year long thirst until eventually my eyes started to close.

* * *

I held Seras against my body as I kept drinking her sweet blood a while longer before finally stopping as I was now holding her unconscious body in my arms. Looking down at her lovely face, I couldn't help but press my gloved hand against her cheek and now that she has passed out. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to my coffin.

 _I've been wanting to do this for so long._ I lifted the lid of my coffin and shifted Seras in my arms as I stepping into my coffin and laid down on my side, having Seras's head laying on my arm.

I reached up and pulled the lid down, leaving us in completely darkness as I can feel the sun is rising. I wrapped my arm around her body and pressed my lips on the top of her hair, giving her a kiss as my eyes closed, pressing my forehead against her hair, breathing in her scent as I also started to drifted off to sleep.

 _Good evening, my sweet little Draculina. My Seras Victoria._ I thought, holding her against me as I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to apologize and thank any and everyone that has waited these few months for this chapter! Things happen in life and so it kept me away from typing for a while but when I had a chance I would type _and_ finally I was able to finish this chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

I felt myself twitch awake as I felt the sun has set, but that wasn't what caused me to twitch. There was something around me, around my waist, and my head was on something soft, but solid, it was… comforting. Then I remembered that Master returned and he fed from me so much that I passed out.

I opened my eyes, realizing I'm laying on my side, as I stared at the dark wood in front of me before slowly lifting my head up enough to turn my head around. I first didn't know what I was looking at through my blur vision, only seeing a black wave until I blinked my eyes once, twice and felt them widen as I realized I was staring at black hair, I turned my head further and from the corner of my eye I can see his pale sleeping face. _Then that means…_ I felt my body stiffen as I slowly looked down to see his arm was – indeed – around my waist!

I pressed my lips tightly together to keep _any_ and _every_ sound that wants to come out, _in_ , especially at the fact that I slept in Master's coffin with his arm around me! I slowly and carefully slid my hand onto Master's wrist, gently grabbing it and carefully lifted it away from my waist.

"What are you doing?" I soft rumbling voice said next to my ear, sending a chill – a pleasant chill – down my back as Master's arm wrapped around my waist again, pulling me closer to him as I felt his nose press against the side of my neck and breathed in, another chill went down my back as well as the raising of small hairs on my arms, feeling his body against mine.

"I'm sorry if I've woken you Master but, it's time for me to get up." I softly said, as Master still hasn't moved – his nose still pressed against me neck.

"Just a little longer Seras." He mumbled against my skin, goosebumps spread through my body as he said my name softly. "Just a little longer, it's been so long and…" He stopped but he didn't need to continue. I can feel my non-beating heart want to beat again.

"Okay, Master." I softly said, turning around his arms, hesitating for a moment before wrapping my arm around him, letting hand slowly run up and down his back, comforting him. "I'll stay a little longer."

He released a sigh, his body relaxing more as I just kept running my hand up and down his back. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his chest, breathing in his scent. I think only a few minutes had passed when I felt his hand around my waist moved then felt his palm pressed against my face.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to see that Master was looking down at me with soft eyes his usual bright red eyes were darker, almost crimson as his thumb was rubbing my cheek. As I stared into his eyes, I can feel myself moving closer, closer to his lips. I don't know what happened right now and I don't care as Master leaned down and our lips met.

* * *

 _Her lips is so soft._ I thought, pulling away, just enough to look into her eyes.

Her eyelids were hooded, her eyes burning a dark crimson color. I rubbed my thumb against her cheek again, our eyes never breaking contact as I lean down, kissing her again. I felt my eyes close as I deepened the kiss, needing to taste her. I held her tighter against my body, needing to feel more of her.

I can feel myself getting hard and Seras felt it as she moved her hips against me. We both moaned as I moved her under me, pressing myself against her as I started kissing and pressing my tongue against her neck. She moaned again louder as I started to rub myself against her.

"Master." She moaned, next to my ear before I felt her tongue lick the side of my cheek and bite my earlobe. I groaned as I pressed my body against her, her chest against mine as I slid my hand under her uniform.

"Vlad." I said, kissing and nipping her collarbone.

"What?"

"I want you to call me Vlad, Seras." I lifted my head to look into her hooded eyes, the scent of our arousal strong in the space of my coffin that it hurts me to stop what I'm doing. "When we're like this, alone, call me Vlad."

Seras stared into my eyes, before a smile graced her beautiful lips. "Okay," she placed her hand on my cheek. "Vlad."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips against mine, her hand tangling itself in my hair as we deepened the kiss, our hands touching, gliding over each other's bodies until we couldn't take it anymore as we started unbuttoning our shirts, practically ripping it off of each other. Our kisses getting a little bloody as our fangs kept cutting each other's lips but that didn't stop us, it just made us want each other more as I pressed myself against her, her moan filling my coffin as her hips met mine. I sucked on her neck, nipping and licking.

I grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, the smell of her arousal becoming stronger and her underwear clearly wet. I couldn't wait as I undid my pants, shoving them pass my knees as I pressed my lips against Seras, rubbing myself at her entrance.

* * *

I was moaning and growling as Vlad rubbed himself at my entrance, my body _wanting_ him! I growled as I couldn't take it. I grabbed his hips and pulled him into me, lifting my hips to meet him and it felt _so_ good as my eyes closed and we moaned in unity. He was so big and I moaned louder as he moved deeper inside of me, holding me against him.

"Seras." Vlad moan kissing my neck before pressing his lips against mine as he started moving his hips, we moaned as I clenched him tightly. _"Seras."_ He growled against my lips, holding me tighter as he moved quicker and harder.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him as I moaned, pressing my tongue against the side of his neck, I felt his body shutter as he pounded harder. I growled, as the pressure is building up in me that I sank my fangs into Vlad's neck to hold onto the feeling inside of me. He growled, turning me on more.

 _"SERAS VICTORIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ My whole body jerked at Sir Integra's loud voice in my head, as well as hearing her yelling in the mansion. Vlad stopped as he picked himself up, loosening his hold on me.

"She always did have perfect timing." Vlad said smiling and I couldn't help giggling, he pressed his lips against mine, giving me a soft kiss.

I kissed him back as I ran my hands up and down his bare back, he shuddered as I lifted my hips against his, wanting to continue a little more.

"You're being a bit naughty Seras," Vlad said, moving slowly inside me again. "making Master wait for you."

I groaned, my eyes closing by themselves. "I just want to spend a little more time with you." I felt his hand on my face, I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.

"I'm not going anywhere this time, my Seras." I smiled as I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his.

"SERAS! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU AT?!" Integra yelled again… actually she sounded like she was close, like – My whole body froze.

 _SHE'S COMING DOWN TO MY ROOM!_

* * *

"Honestly, what the bloody hell is she doing?" I mumbled, making way down the stairs.

My one eye barely able to see in the dark stairwell lighted with candles. My knees and hips aching since the other night when I had kicked Seras in the face. _Which I am tempted to do again!_ I thought, reaching the bottom level floor. I managed to take two steps when a swirl of shadows appeared to my right a few feet ahead of me and out stepped Seras, looking… I squinted my eye. She looks like she quickly buttoned up her shirt because it's not even buttoned right and… what's that on her neck?

"Sir Integra, Good Evening." Seras said smiling, sounding a bit breathless.

"Don't 'Good Evening' me! What the bloody hell were you doing that I had to wait a whole damn hour for you before coming come here myself to come and get you?" I demanded.

"Uh… I am so sorry Sir! I was busy… doing _something_ and lost track of time."

I was about to ask what this 'something' was, when a laugh echoed throughout the hall, a chill running down my spine and my heart skipping a beat at the familiar laugh, then I saw a swirl of shadow appear just behind Seras and there stood Alucard. He smirked at me as he wrapped an arm around Seras's, pulling her close to him and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm _something_." He grinned.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading!**

 **And a 'Guest' suggested I write a 'Scary Godmother' fanfic of Hannah and Orson (Don't know the cartoon? Look it up!) Which I have thought of doing for a while! Hopefully, an idea will come to me soon and I'll get to type one up and share with all of you! : )**


End file.
